The Feds in the Crossover
by Captain Grimm Stydia Swan
Summary: Hank Booth and Jackson Gibbs were separated at birth and now have found out about one another. Gibbs and Booth have to deal with the new family while also trying to solve a murder that turns into joint jurisdiction.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a crossover, so here it goes.**

"Jethro." Gibbs turns and sees his father standing around the bull pen. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come and see my son?" Gibbs just shakes his head, but then his phone rings.

"Sorry dad, but the director wants to talk to me about something."

"That's okay. I will just go and get something to eat and then meet you back at your place." Gibbs nods and agrees to that.

Jackson leaves and then asks for directions to a good diner from the cab that he had taken. The cab driver suggests the Royal Diner as a great place to go. Jackson nods and asks to be taken there.

Booth and Bones are at the diner eating and discussing their current case. "Bones it was him, I could feel it with my gut."

"Your gut can't speak. How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Booth just smiles at her as she steals one of his fries.

He is facing the door so he sees when Jackson comes in. He is confused for a moment before shrugging, "Pops!"

Jackson is confused when a young man calls him pops and then gives him a hug. "Sorry, but do I know you?" Booth looks a little hurt until Bones comes over.

"Booth what's going on?" Brennan looks over at Jackson and stares at him unnervingly. Jackson starts to fidget for a minute. Brennan looks between him and Booth for a moment before she nods.

"Booth this isn't your grandfather." Booth turns to her confused, "What are you talking about Bones? I know who my grandfather is, he raised me!"

"Yes, I know, but this man is not him. His facial features are very similar to Hank's, but there are certain areas that are not the same. If anything I would say that your grandfather has an identical twin."

"Whoa, lady. I think I would know if I had a twin don't you think?" Jackson is really confused over what this 'Bones' lady is talking about.

"Not if you were separated at birth." Booth squints at him for a minute before nodding. "Sir what is your name?"

"Jackson Gibbs." They shake hands and both of them can see that the other had some kind of military experience.

Brennan is just watching this go on for a minute before she shakes her head. "If we want to figure this out, I say we head over to the retirement home that Hank is in and discuss it with him. You can meet him and then claim that you don't have a twin. I am never wrong about these things."

Booth nods, "That's true, she usually isn't wrong about these things."

Jackson just sighs before gesturing that they go first. They head to Booth's SUV and get in.

On the way to the retirement home Booth decides to start a conversation. "So Jackson were you ever in the military?"

"Yes I was a pilot."

"My grandfather was a MP."

Brennan waits for a lull in conversation before looking at Booth, "You know this could end up being similar to a case that Sweets was on recently where the twin was killed and he was also separated at birth."

"What case?" Jackson asks.

"Oh Booth works at the FBI and I work at the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Feds huh. You ever work with NCIS?"

"No not really, that is someone else's problem." Booth says before wondering, "Why do you want to know."

"Well my son works at NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Booth smirks a little at the name before Brennan notices, "Why are you smiling at his name, you hate your name too, Seeley." Booth glares at her a little.

Jackson looks between them, "Are you two a couple or what?"

Brennan looks at him in confusion, "I don't know what that means. If you are asking if we are partners then yes, but if you are asking if we have intercourse as well…" Brennan turns to Booth in question, he just shrugs his shoulders. Brennan continues, "We are in a monogamous committed relationship. Oh and we have a daughter together." Booth just smiles at her and then looks at Jackson who is confused.

"You get used to her blunt statements." Jackson just nods along.

They arrive at the home and head to the front desk. "Booth here to visit my grandfather Hank Booth."

They head in and see Hank in the middle of a group of women making them laugh. Brennan smiles, "I think he is looking for a crochet partner again."

"Bones! Really stop that." Booth shakes his head before heading over to Hank.

"Hey Pops!" Hank looks over and sees Booth, "Shrimp!"

They hug and talk for a few minutes before Hank questions what he is doing here. Brennan has come over, "We are wondering if you had an identical twin growing up." Booth just looks at her, Brennan shrugs.

Hank is confused, but says that he doesn't think so, "Why are you asking that?" They look over at Jackson, who has been standing in shock at the fact that Hank looks just like him.

They meet in the middle and stare at each other, "Wow we look just like each other, but I don't remember having a brother. When were you born?"

They started to discuss what has happened in their life and were seeing similarities and differences all around them.

Booth and Brennan were off to the side just watching them talk. "Bones, what do you think?"

"I think that you have just gained an Uncle that you never had before and I think that he should probably meet Christine if you plan to invite him here more often."

Booth smiles at her, "You are great Bones." Brennan smiles just before he kisses her. He then heads over to the two brothers, "Hey guys, I would say let's get a DNA match just so that your son doesn't think that something fishy is going on here and then what do you say we head over to our house and you meet our daughter."

They look at each other before agreeing. Booth shakes his head, _'a few minutes together and they already have that twin thing going on.'_

They head over to the house where Max is looking after Christine. He looks up and gets confused when he notices two of the same people in the room, "Okay which one is Hank?" Hank raises his hand.

"Alrighty then." Max stands up, "Christine is taking a nap, so I will leave you to it." He hugs Brennan and pats Booth on the shoulder before leaving.

They are talking about nothing in particular when Brennan goes up to check on Christine and comes back down with a wide awake child. They gather around and Jackson smiles, "It has been so long since I have seen a little baby girl." He gets a little teary eyed and that causes everyone to look at him in concern.

"What are you talking about Jackson?" Hank asks him.

"This probably isn't my story to tell, but I am family and I am talking to family. My son was married and had a little girl, Kelly, but they were killed a long time ago and my son never got over it."

Brennan, Booth, and Hank stare in shock before Brennan gives him a hug and then lets him hold Christine. Jackson smiles.

Later that night Booth is getting ready to take Hank back to the retirement home. Jackson says goodbye to Brennan before they left. They were driving to the home when Booth looks over at Jackson, "Whenever you want to visit, just come by or let us know and we will come get you."

Jackson smiles at him and nods agreeing to that plan. Booth drops off Hank and then Jackson before heading back home, although he keeps in mind the address for the son of Jackson.

Booth gets home and sees that Brennan is putting away dinner and Christine is nowhere to be found. "Hey Christine asleep?"

"Yes." Brennan looks at him. "How do you feel about all of this?"

"I don't know. On the one hand I'm happy that I found some family, but on the other I am not sure how well the son is going to act. I am just trying not to get my hopes up on more family that is good and not at all like my father." Brennan smiles at him.

"It's okay to feel that way Booth, and remember, there is always more than one kind of family. Although maybe you should look into the son, I mean he is a federal agent so he is probably an okay agent, not as great as you, but still."

Booth smiles at her in gratitude, "Thanks for that Bones." They kiss and head to bed.

Gibbs comes home and finds Jackson getting ready for bed. "Hey dad, how was your day."

Jackson pauses for a moment before shaking his head, "It was a good day." Gibbs nods before also heading to bed.

 **AN: The next chapter is going to be after a few weeks or a month after, but Gibbs won't find out until that chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to mention that this takes place in season 8 of Bones and season 7 or 8 of NCIS. Also I am not very good with the scientific details so I might skip around in those areas unless it is something that I copy from the show.**

Over the next couple of weeks Jackson and Hank have been talking and getting to know each other. Sometimes Booth and Brennan showed up and also got to know Jackson and learn more about his life with Gibbs.

Booth has been busy with other cases and hasn't had time to look into Gibbs yet. He has time now and types his name into the database. He raises an eyebrow at the information given and then looks and sees that Fornell is the usual Fed that Gibbs deals with. He doesn't know Fornell personally, but has heard of him.

He gets home and finds Brennan playing with Christine and doing research on something. "Hey." He gives Brennan a kiss before tickling Christine.

Brennan looks at Booth, "So what have you been doing?"

"Well since there was no case to solve, I was looking into Gibbs and his record."

"What did you find out?"

"Well he used to be a sniper," Booth pauses while Brennan gives him a look, "then he became an agent. He wife and daughter were killed by someone and 'mysteriously' that same man disappeared."

"Wait, so you think that he killed that man?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why do you think that?"

"Experience." Brennan gives him a look, "Look I would kill for you and if you and Christine were killed because of some man then yes I would probably kill him." Brennan smiles at him and kisses him, "That is illogical, but I also find that very romantic."

"Anyways he has a reputation at NCIS." Brennan gives him a confused look, "Well from what I hear, he claims that the second b in Gibbs is for bastard. He also has his own set of rules that his team follows." Brennan shakes his head, "That is not rational at all. I don't think we will get along that well." Booth shrugs, "You never know."

Since there was no case Booth and Brennan spent the day with Christine and then had dinner with Angela and Hodgins.

When they were at dinner they started to discuss Jackson and Hank. "So how does it feel now that you have had a few weeks to get to know your uncle?"

"I feel okay, I am still not getting my hopes up, but with the DNA confirmation and getting to know him I think that there is hope that this will end well."

When they get home, they head to bed, giggling all the way.

The next morning, they are eating breakfast and talking about Christine's birthday. "I don't see the importance in having a birthday for her when she won't likely remember it."

"Bones, the birthday is about celebrating her life so far and I know she won't remember it, but we will."

"I just don't understand, although that could be because I never had any parties growing up."

Booth is flabbergasted, "No party?"

Brennan shrugs, Max comes in ready to babysit. Brennan goes to get Christine while Booth stares Max down. Max is confused, "What?"

"No birthday parties?" Max stops, "We were hiding, what did you want us to do? We had to stay under the radar." Booth just shakes his head, but he gets a call about a body before he can continue the conversation. They arrive at the scene. "Come on Bones! Just-just let me plan the party. I want her to have a party."

"I'll think about it." They continue to talk about it while they get closer to the body. The body is splattered against rocks. Brennan squats next to the body and looks at it. "Alright, they said that the body was found by some kids who were exploring the rocks for some reason."

"Based on the pelvis the victim is female. The brow ridge suggests caucasian maybe in her early 30s."

Brennan stands up and takes off her gloves, Booth sees this and yells, "Everything back to the Jeffersonian." They head back to the SUV.

At the lab, they are discussing the case and the victim when Brennan asks Hodgins a question, "Why do you celebrate Michael's birthday when he isn't going to remember it?"Hodgins shrugs because it's fun to watch and we are celebrating when he came into our lives, plus we are celebrating that he is healthy." Brennan nods before going back to work. Booth comes up to the lab, "What have you got for me?"

"Booth what are you doing here? You don't like the lab."

"Ah, there was nothing to do and I was bored so I thought I would come and try to convince you about Christine, while also seeing what you guys have found so far."

"We haven't found much yet, other than the fact that it is likely that the victim was killed before being thrown over and smashing into the rocks."

Angela comes up on the platform and sees Booth, "Oh good you're here." Booth looks confused, "Why is that a good thing."

She heads to the computer, "Because the facial reconstruction is done and the victim is Petty Officer Smith." Booth groans.

Cam is confused, "Why are you groaning this is a good thing?"

"Because it means that NCIS is going to be involved since the victim is a marine, NCIS is the Naval Criminal Investigative Service by the way. They are going to want to take over the whole case." Brennan looks up and shakes her head, "You can't let that happen Booth, we have the remains here and are already collecting evidence."

Booth holds up his hands, "Alright, I will talk to my boss and talk about joint jurisdiction so that we can keep the body." Booth gets on the phone to make the call.

At the NCIS bullpen Tony and Ziva are bickering with Ziva threatening to kill Tony with a paperclip while McGee is doing something on the computer. Gibbs is called into the director's office.

"Yes, Director?"

"I don't think you will like what I have to say."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"The body of a Petty Officer Smith was found, but it was mostly completely bones so she wasn't identified by us."

"Who identified her?"

"The…" Vance looks at his notes, "FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute."

Gibbs nods, "Alright well we'll just take the case from them."

"That's the problem." Gibbs looks at him, "I was on the phone with the director of the FBI and they won't give you the body so if you want a part of the case, you will have to deal with a joint case."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Why does it have to be a joint case?"

"Well from what the director said the Jeffersonian is the best in the business solving these types of crimes and the lady in charge is not going to give up the body and they want to keep her happy." Gibbs raised an eyebrow before sighing, "Alright so how will this work then."

Vance nods slightly, "You will be working with an Agent Booth who is the Jeffersonian liaison while the body stays at the Jeffersonian. If you want Ducky or Abby to have anything with this case, they have to go there." Gibbs nods, "Is that all?" Vance nods and Gibbs leaves and heads back down to the bullpen.

"Alright everyone listen up." They look at Gibbs as he walks down, "We have a body," They start to get their gear, "But it is not just our case." This causes everyone to pause and look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Boss?" McGee asks.

"The body was found by the FBI and because of the condition of the remains it stays with them and some institution, so this is a joint case." Tony groans, "The FBI, I don't want to work with Agent Slacks again."

Gibbs shakes his head, "It's not with Fornell, it is with some Agent named Booth." They nod at that.

"Boss what institution are we talking about?"

"The Jeffersonian. Why?"

"That's a museum?" They all look at each other in confusion. Gibbs shakes his head wondering what was going on, "Anyways, get your gear because we will be going to this institution first, but I am getting Duck and Abby so they can watch what these people are doing."

Gibbs grabs Ducky and Abby, who has a lot of questions, and they head over to the Jeffersonian.

Booth is pacing a little in Brennan's office. "Booth what is wrong with you?"

"The agent that is coming is Agent Gibbs and his team." Brennan nods, "Gibbs as in Jackson?" Booth nods, Brennan walks over to him and puts a hand on his arm, "Everything will be okay Booth, you don't have to tell him yet. You can get to know him first before he learns who you are." Booth agrees to that.

He walks to the platform, "Listen up, NCIS is on their way here and they will likely be bringing their own people to help with the evidence, so play nice." He looks at Brennan and Hodgins and they shrug.

Booth throws up his hand while Cam and Angela try not to laugh at Booth's efforts. They get back to work and start cataloguing injuries. Gibbs and his team were walking through the doors and stopped in fascination at the lab and all of the expensive equipment. They saw a group of people in lab coats up on a platform. Gibbs saw a man in a suit watching the rest of the scientists study the bones. They got closer and heard the conversation.

"So the victim was killed before being thrown off the cliff, but I haven't found cause of death yet." The brunette turned to look at another woman, "Where is one of my interns?"

"We haven't decided yet, but I can have one here as soon as you need one."

"I will need one." Gibbs smirks as the brunette turns as though the conversation is over. He is watching the suit smile and shake his head. "Bones, which intern do you want. I think that is what Cam was asking you."

"Oh, I guess I can take Wendell if he is free, although given his low economic status I would think that he is available." The suit just shakes his head. Tony and McGee look at each other at those words both thinking ' _harsh'._

Gibbs was getting tired of the small talk and started to head up the steps, but he was stopped by a security guard. Gibbs tried to stare him down, but the guard didn't budge. The security guard turned a little, "Agent Booth!"

Booth looked and noticed that an entire group of people were watching them and that the grey hair man was trying to get up on the platform. "I wouldn't do that. Without a security cards, the alarms would start going off and that annoys everyone."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at the word alarms before shrugging and waiting. Booth heads towards the stares and uses his card. They all head up the stares and look on in disgust at the body and what it looks like.

Tony grimaces, "I don't think we have ever seen one look like this Boss." Gibbs says nothing, but silently agrees. Ducky tries to get a closer look, but the brunette stops him. "Who are you and what are you doing."

Booth sighs, "Bones! That is the opposite of being nice." He tries to whisper as the NCIS team looks on in confusion and wariness at her hostility. Booth holds his hands in a prayer position before moving, "Alright, stop for a moment." Gibbs was impressed that the scientists stopped and listened to the suit.

"Everyone introduce themselves, starting with the Jeffersonian team. I'll start, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"I'm Angela Montenegro, I do the computer and facial reconstructions." Tony grins at her and she smiles before going back to her camera. Ziva and McGee smirk at that.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins, the bug and slime guy." Abby perks up at that introduction.

"Dr. Cam Saroyan pathologist, I am the boss and I usually deal with the meatier victims." Ducky smiles at her, while Gibbs raises an eyebrow at the boss part before looking at the brunette.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan forensic anthropologist."

Booth motions, "Now it's NCIS' turn."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, I work more with computers than the others."

"Special Agent Ziva David." Brennan and Booth looked at her with questioning looks.

"Hi! I'm Abby Scuito. I do the science part for the team." Hodgins smiled at her.

"Dr. Donald Mallard, but you all can call me Ducky, I'm the pathologist." Cam smiles at him while Brennan nods her head.

"Special Agent Gibbs, team leader." Booth and Brennan looked at each other that Gibbs caught with a questioning look.

"Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony." He winks at Brennan. She just looks at him before going back to examining the bones, but Booth glared at him. The rest of the NCIS team laughed at Tony's failures.


End file.
